Diferentes, mas iguais
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky. KB. Kurama se encontra em uma difícil situação: Cuidar do filho de Yusuke. Ele conseguirá escapar inteiro dessa?


**Diferentes, mas iguais**

**Resumo: **_Presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky. KB. Kurama se encontra em uma difícil situação: Cuidar do filho de Yusuke. Ele conseguirá escapar inteiro dessa?_

**Nota da autora: **_Não estou acostumada a escrever one shorts, mas não poderia deixar o aniversário de _**Madam **_passar em branco, então fiz um grande esforço para escrever essa one. Muitas felicidades, amiga! Espero que goste do presente e não se importe pela taxa alta de glicose! E todos que irão ler tb Eu até brinquei com a Spooky dizendo que o niver é dela, mas são todos os leitores de K/B que ganham presente._

Kurama suspirou. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia concordado com o absurdo que Yusuke havia lhe proposto. Talvez o ruivo quisesse apenas tirar uma certa garota de olhos ametistas de seus pensamentos.

Claro que dar uma de babá não estava nos seus planos naquela noite de sábado, mas para Kurama qualquer coisa era válida para não pensar em Botan naquele momento, inclusive cuidar de Obi.

– Achei que havia desistido! – Yusuke exclamou um pouco emburrado assim que atendeu a porta.

– Não posso negar que fiquei com vontade – Kurama disse encolhendo os ombros. – Mas não ia te deixar na mão.

– É bom mesmo! – Yusuke disse entre os dentes. – Se você não tivesse vindo eu iria atrás de você e te garanto que nem como youko você se salvava!

– Essas ameaças todas são por causa do nervosismo? – Kurama perguntou sorrindo.

– Não é todo dia que se comemora cinco anos de casamento – Yusuke disse com um leve sorriso. – E você acredita que até hoje ela não me perdoa por eu ter registrado o Obi sem avisá-la?

Kurama ergueu a sobrancelha. Dava toda razão a Keiko. Onde já se vira registrar o próprio filho com aquele nome?

– Eu sei o que você está pensando – Yusuke disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Obi é o nome daquelas faixas que prendem os quimonos! Juro que eu não lembrei disso... – o rapaz disse em um tom de inocência que não enganou o ruivo nem um pouco. – O que posso fazer se gosto de Star Wars? Com certeza Obi-wan é o melhor personagem...

– Ok, Yusuke – Kurama disse após revirar os olhos. – Keiko não pode mais mudar o nome do menino. Obi ficou um pouco constrangedor, mas eu até que já me acostumei.

Yusuke ficou indignado e despejou vários argumentos sobre o quanto o tal personagem era importante. Kurama já desistira de contra argumentar, nem Keiko conseguia fazer Yusuke se arrepender quanto à escolha do nome da criança.

–... E com certeza Obi é melhor que Anakin, Palpatine, Yoda... – Yusuke continuava tagarelando.

– Onde estão Obi e Keiko? – Kurama perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Foram até o supermercado – Yusuke disse fazendo um sinal de impaciência. – Keiko está furiosa. Ela acha que eu esqueci o aniversário de casamento de novo – o rapaz disse rindo um pouco.

Kurama balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguia entender a relação de Yusuke e Keiko, os dois viviam brigando, mas ao invés disso enfraquecer o casamento parecia fortalecê-lo ainda mais. Apenas Yusuke para viver assim. Kurama jamais agiria assim, se tivesse coragem de dizer a Botan tudo que sentia...

"_Maldito cérebro traidor!",_ Kurama pensou furioso consigo mesmo por não conseguir parar de pensar **_nela_**!

– Você não terá trabalho nenhum – Yusuke disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Obi é um anjo. É só você colocá-lo na frente da TV assistindo algum desenho, em dois tempos ele dorme.

– Sei... – Kurama disse sem dar muita atenção ao que o ex-detetive sobrenatural falava.

Queria perguntar por Botan, mas como fazer isso sem dar muita bandeira? Há tempos não a via, sabia que ela estava morando na cidade há alguns meses, mas não havia tido coragem de procurá-la. Kurama pensava no quanto aquilo era irônico. Lutara contra todos os tipos possíveis e impossíveis de youkais sem temer nem um momento. Mas quando se tratava em falar com Botan as coisas mudavam completamente de figura. Na verdade, não precisava nem conversar com ela, apenas a presença dela já o deixava receoso e nervoso.

– Você tem tido notícias dos outros? – Kurama perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Kuwabara está todo empolgado com o casamento – Yusuke disse rindo. – Nunca vi uma criatura tão idiota como aquela! Ele fica feliz com qualquer besteira.

– Sorte dele que Hiei está no Makai – Kurama falou pensativo. – Mas quando ele souber dessa história garanto que ele volta voando para acabar com a alegria dele.

– Bom, talvez não – Yusuke disse largando-se no sofá e fitando o teto. – Nem Kuwabara nem Yukina sabem do grau de parentesco dos dois. Se Hiei aparecesse exigindo alguma coisa teria que revelar quem é e ele não vai fazer isso.

– Quem sabe? – Kurama perguntou balançando os ombros. – Um irmão ciumento é capaz de tudo, meu amigo.

– Seria divertido – Yusuke disse com um sorriso traquinas no rosto.

– Não vá aprontar nada, Yusuke – Kurama advertiu um pouco preocupado.

– Não irei fazer nada – Yusuke disse emburrado. – Bem que eu queria porque aquele idiota do Kuwabara tomou as garrafas de saquê que eu estava guardando há tempos... – o rapaz continuou resmungando, mas logo parou e olhou para Kurama como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante. – Botan perguntou por você outro dia.

– O quê? – Kurama perguntou arregalando os olhos.

– Ela perguntou se eu estava falando com você com freqüência – Yusuke disse observando bem as reações do ruivo, que por sua vez tentava continuar impassível tanto quando podia. – Se você estava bem... Perguntou um monte de coisas! Você sabe como a Botan é, só faltou perguntar se você estava casado.

– Yusuke! – Kurama exclamou irritado. Preparava-se para perguntar como a guia espiritual estava, mas a porta da sala foi aberta e logo Keiko entrou rindo junto com Obi e... – Botan! – Kurama murmurou incrédulo.

– Keiko? Você não ia ao supermercado? – Yusuke perguntou franzindo ligeiramente a testa enquanto levantava-se para beijar a esposa, mas Keiko virou o rosto. – O que houve?

– Você esqueceu o nosso aniversário de casamento, mas eu não! – Keiko disse aborrecida. – Pedi a Botan que ela ficasse aqui para cuidar de Obi enquanto vamos a algum lugar.

– Você o quê? – Yusuke exclamou confuso. – Por incrível que pareça, Keiko, eu não esqueci o aniversário e pedi ao Kurama para cuidar do Obi.

– Você não esqueceu? – Keiko falou surpresa. – Mas eu achei que...

– Eu não esqueci, tá legal? – Yusuke interrompeu emburrado. – E você conseguiu estragar a surpresa! – o rapaz acrescentou cruzando os braços enquanto amarrava ainda mais a cara.

Kurama sabia que Yusuke estava se fazendo de vítima. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida Yusuke realmente fosse a vítima, mas naquele momento o que menos importava era a cena do amigo.

O ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos de Botan. Desejava vê-la há muito tempo, mas agora ela estava bem ali diante dos seus olhos e ele não sabia como agir. Botan estava linda, usava seu quimono rosa que para Kurama sempre dava a garota um charme mais que especial. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um instante, e ele esperava que ela fosse desviar o olhar, mas Botan manteve a cabeça erguida e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Aquilo o deixou muito confuso. Não conseguia entender as reações de Botan. Às vezes ela parecia ter medo dele, outras vergonha, e agora não parecia se abalar nem um pouco por vê-lo.

– Bom, mas nós realmente temos um problema – Keiko disse fazendo com que Kurama voltasse sua atenção para ela.

– Oras, por quê? – Yusuke perguntou balançando os ombros. – Obi agora vai ficar com duas babás.

– O quê? – Kurama exclamou arregalando os olhos achando que tivesse ouvido mal.

– Vocês poderão se ajudar já que nenhum tem prática com crianças – Yusuke disse sorrindo e Keiko apoiou o marido fazendo um aceno positivo.

– Mas, Yusuke... – Kurama começou a dizer preocupado, mas foi interrompido por Botan.

– Por que não, Kurama? – a guia espiritual perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma experiência com crianças, pelo menos você poderia me ajudar.

Kurama franziu ligeiramente a testa. Aquilo tudo parecia ter sido muito bem premeditado para deixá-lo em uma situação extremamente incômoda. Não teria como dizer "não", e além do mais, o que duas horinhas com Obi e Botan poderiam causar?

– Tudo bem – o ruivo disse assentindo. – Eu irei ficar.

Kurama teve a nítida impressão de que Yusuke e Keiko se entreolharam, mas deixou passar. Talvez estivesse apenas querendo arrumar um culpado para aquela situação, e não adiantaria encontrar culpados, o que tinha que fazer era se conformar e tentar passar aquele tempo sem fazer nenhuma besteira.

Não demorou muito para que Yusuke e Keiko saíssem. Kurama ficou dando voltas pela sala enquanto Botan e Obi se distraíam desenhando. Kurama tentava não prestar atenção nos dois, mas era impossível ignorar as risadas que Botan dava de vez em quando. Como era bom ouvi-la rir. A alegria dela também o deixava feliz, mesmo que ele não quisesse, acabava se deixando levar pelo entusiasmo da menina.

Kurama começou a se perguntar quando e como começou a sentir aquilo que sentia por Botan. Não conseguia entender como se interessara por uma pessoa tão diferente, tão o oposto do que era. Bom, dizem que os opostos se atraem, mas no caso eram opostos demais. E como ela o conquistara? Kurama realmente não sabia a resposta.

– Ah, não, Obi! – Botan exclamou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Nem de longe esse desenho parece comigo!

– Claro que parece! – o menino respondeu maroto. – Eu, papai, mamãe, você e tio Kurama! – ele disse indicando cada um no desenho.

Kurama percebeu que Botan ficou um pouco sem graça pelo que o menino dissera, e talvez para disfarçar isso, ela deu outra risada dizendo que aquela pessoa do desenho era baixinha demais para ser ela.

"_Ela é tão carinhosa, seria uma ótima mãe", _Kurama pensou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas logo depois balançou a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos da cabeça.

– Já está ficando na hora de ir dormir, não está não? – Botan perguntou levantando-se.

– Não! Ainda é cedo! – Obi disse em um tom choroso.

– Vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer, e depois cama, menininho! – Botan disse indo para cozinha, acompanhada de Obi, que foi correndo atrás da moça.

Obi ficou prestando atenção nos movimentos de Botan. Esperou que ela terminasse de preparar sua comida, e esperou que ela servisse um café numa xícara, certamente aquele café seria para que Kurama bebesse.

Aproveitando o primeiro deslize de Botan, Obi pegou o saleiro e colocou no lugar do açúcar, assim, quem quer que fosse que bebesse aquele café, teria uma bela surpresa, e quem sabe, até uma tremenda dor de barriga.

– Pronto, Obi – Aqui está sua comida, me ajude a levar todas estas coisas para a sala, sim?

O menino sorriu de uma maneira traquinas e ajudou Botan a levar tudo para a sala. Como já era de se esperar, Botan com as bochechas parecendo mais dois tomates de tanto que estava corada, levou a xícara de café até Kurama, que aceitou a bebida de uma maneira cordial.

Entretanto, assim que Kurama deu o primeiro gole, cuspiu tudo em cima do tapete que enfeitava a sala de Yusuke.

– Mas que diabo foi que você colocou na bebida, Botan? – Kurama levantou indignado e quase jogou a xícara no chão, tamanho foi o seu nervosismo.

– Eu? Eu... – a menina, completamente sem graça – e mais corada do que nunca - não encontrava palavras para poder se defender, até porque não entendia bem a acusação.

– Ela colocou o ingrediente do amor – Obi disse, traquinas, soltando uma gargalhada alta, no entanto, aquilo serviu para que os dois ficassem mais irritados.

– Se esse é o ingrediente do amor, eu quero morrer sendo seu amigo, Botan. Será que nunca te ensinaram que num café se coloca açúcar e não veneno?

– Pois fique você sabendo que é muita sorte a sua Yusuke não ter um veneno de verdade aqui na casa dele, se bem que agora até acho que sei o porquê... Ele não quer correr o risco de ver CRIANÇAS morrendo com ele – Botan disse histérica.

– Peraí, você está falando do Obi ou de você? – Kurama disse cínico.

– Você está insinuando que eu sou criança? – ela perguntou quase atirando em cima do ruivo o primeiro objeto cortante quevisse, mas conseguiu se conter.

– Se a carapuça serviu... – o ruivo ainda continuaria, mas foi surpreendido por um grito de Botan:

– Kurama! – Botan exclamou exasperada fazendo com que o rapaz parasse de falar bruscamente.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Como assim o que foi? – Botan trovejou. – Você não estava prestando atenção no Obi e ele fugiu!

– E você por acaso estava prestando atenção nele senhorita "no-café-não-se-coloca-sal"? – Kurama queria continuar brigando com ela deliberadamente... O amor tinha dessas coisas... Insistir, brigar, negar. E depois de muito sofrer finalmente ar o braço torcer. Os dois, no entanto, estavam um pouco longe desse estágio– Ele estava aqui agora mesmo – o rapaz disse emburrado. Botan emitiu um som de raiva e o ruivo intimamente pediu para que ela não recorresse ao remo para descontar a raiva.

– O que deu em você? – Botan perguntou exasperada. – Você nunca foi tão distraído!

– Vamos procurá-lo antes que ele saia do prédio – Kurama disse a fim de não ter que explicar qual era o motivo da sua distração. Botan o seguiu pisando duro.

Eles foram até o elevador e viram que ele subia e descia, parando em cada andar.

– Obi deve ter apertado todos os botões – Kurama disse após dar um suspiro de reprovação. – E Yusuke ainda disse que Obi é comportado.

Nesse momento o elevador parou no andar onde estavam. Quando a porta se abriu, no entanto, Obi não estava lá. Botan emitiu um som de desagrado entrando no elevador.

– Me lembre de nunca ter filhos! – ela exclamou irritada.

– Espere, Botan, é melhor não usarmos esse elevador – Kurama disse preocupado, mas Botan não estava muito disposta a ouvir e puxou o ruivo para dentro. Quando ele entrou a porta se fechou e o elevador deu um solavanco ao sair. – Nós vamos parar em todos os outros andares.

– Quando eu por as minhas mãos nesse garoto – Botan dizia em um tom baixo e irritado. – Só podia ser filho do Yusuke!

– Não vai acontecer nada com ele aqui no prédio – Kurama disse na tentativa de acalmar a garota.

– Eu não estou preocupada com Obi – Botan disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Estou preocupada com o que ele vai aprontar com os vizinhos!

– Ele é só uma criança – Kurama disse balançando os ombros levemente. – O que ele poderia fazer de mal?

Na hora em que o ruivo falou isso o elevador deu um solavanco. Botan teria ido se encontro ao chão se Kurama não tivesse a segurado. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Kurama esquecera de tudo, de onde estavam, de que deviam procurar Obi, do café com sal que ela servira, naquele momento só o que queria era continuar olhando para Botan. Ele notou que ela ficou corada e quando iria falar alguma coisa as luzes do elevador se apagaram.

– Perfeito! – Botan exclamou se recompondo. – Era só o que faltava!

– Deve ter sido uma queda de energia – Kurama disse pegando o telefone. – Vou ligar para a portaria e avisar que estamos presos aqui.

Ele observou Botan se sentar, resmungando algo sobre dar umas boas "remadas" em Obi. Para Kurama aquela situação era muito incomoda. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginara que um dia ficaria preso no elevador e muito menos que Botan lhe fizesse companhia. Ela não parecia muito preocupada pela situação na qual se encontravam e isso apenas reforçava a sua suspeita de que o que sentia não era correspondido.

– Alô? – a voz do outro lado do telefone chamou a atenção do rapaz.

– Por favor, senhor, estamos presos no elevador...

– Ah, sim, já estamos resolvendo isso – o homem interrompeu. – Parece que uma criança desligou a energia de todo o prédio.

– Uma criança? – Kurama repetiu imaginando quem deveria ser a tal criança.

– Sim. Em menos de dez minutos resolvemos isso.

– Obrigado – Kurama disse antes de desligar.

– Obi tem algo a ver com isso, não tem? – Botan perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Quantos anos esse menino tem mesmo? – Kurama retorquiu levemente aborrecido. – Na idade dele eu não era assim!

– Yusuke apóia tudo – Botan disse depois de dar um suspiro de reprovação. – Sem falar que esse menino tem uma energia espiritual surpreendente.

– Resumindo: Daqui uns dez anos ninguém segura esse garoto – Kurama disse encostando-se na parede do elevador.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois. Botan permanecia de cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. Kurama daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se passava pela mente dela. Botan não era como as outras garotas. Ela parecia querer esconder a todo custo o que pensava e sentia.

– Botan – Kurama a chamou fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça e o fitasse com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Você está tão distante...

– Olha quem fala – Botan falou marotamente. – Você parece que andou com a cabeça em Plutão hoje.

– Estou um pouco preocupado – Kurama disse balançando os ombros.

– Não sei com o quê – Botan falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Não temos problemas há tempos, há muito tempo não passamos por um período de tanta paz.

– Não sei – Kurama murmurou um pouco pensativo. – Sinto um pouco de saudade dos "velhos" tempos.

– O quê? – Botan exclamou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Pois fique o senhor sabendo que é muito egoísmo ter saudade daquele tempo! Vocês quase morreram tantas vezes! E eu quase morri de preocupação quando você lutou no Torneio das Trevas... – a garota parou de falar levando às mãos a boca.

– Você ficou preocupada comigo? – Kurama perguntou se aproximando.

Botan ficou visivelmente sem graça. Kurama estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. A garota relutou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando.

– Eu estava preocupada com todos vocês – Botan falou sem encará-lo.

Kurama segurou o queixo dela e a fez levantar a cabeça. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Kurama sentiu seu coração bater um pouco mais forte que o normal e podia jurar que o mesmo estava acontecendo com Botan. O ruivo inclinou-se um pouco e lentamente foi se aproximando. No entanto, antes que Kurama conseguisse fazer o que desejava há tempos, o elevador começou a se mover.

Botan se afastou dele parecendo estar bastante nervosa.

– Acho melhor voltarmos para o apartamento – Botan disse apertando o número correspondente ao andar de Yusuke.

Kurama deu um suspiro enquanto assentia. Fora por pouco. Estava tão perto! Não havia conseguido o beijo que tanto esperava, mas pelo menos uma esperança no coração do ruivo fora acesa. Botan pensava nele, se preocupava com sua segurança, com seu bem estar. Ele levantou os olhos e tornou a fitar a garota que encarava o chão.

Quando o elevador parou Botan saiu rapidamente. Ela parecia querer evitar ficar próxima de Kurama. Será que estaria com vergonha ou com medo? Talvez as duas coisas.

– Espero que Obi tenha voltado – Botan murmurou um pouco nervosa. Ela abriu a portar, mas tornou a fechá-la mais rápido ainda com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de susto.

– O que foi? – Kurama perguntou preocupado.

– Melhor você ver – Botan disse balançando a cabeça levemente.

Kurama ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu a porta. Obi estava pulando com tudo no sofá e as paredes estavam completamente cheias de desenhos de todos os tipos e tamanhos.

– Keiko vai querer matar alguém – Kurama disse lentamente.

– Tia Botan! – Obi gritou pulando para o chão. Foi até a porta e puxou a garota que ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. – Gostou dos meus desenhos? Eu fiz melhores que os do papel! A mamãe vai adorar, não vai?

– Sua mãe eu não sei – Botan disse olhando para os desenhos. – Mas seu pai vai adorar.

– Ah, então eu vou fazer mais! – Obi exclamou animado.

– Não! – Kurama e Botan exclamaram juntos.

– Já está bonito assim – Botan apressou-se em dizer.

– Ah, então eu vou esperar a mamãe e o papai chegarem pra saber o que eles acharam – Obi falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha subindo em cima do sofá e começando a pular novamente.

– Esse menino só pode ser movido à bateria – Kurama disse após dar um suspiro de cansaço.

– O que nós vamos fazer? – Botan perguntou desolada.

– Bom, nem adianta querer mandá-lo ir dormir – Kurama disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Ah, já sei! – Botan exclamou juntando as mãos. – Há um parque de diversões aqui perto! Por que nós não o levamos lá pra ele descarregar as baterias?

– Parque! – Obi exclamou animado pulando ainda mais. Se continuasse naquele rumo não iria sobrar muito do sofá para contar história. – Eu ouvi! Eu quero ir para o parque!

Kurama revirou os olhos. Botan também parecia ter se animado com a idéia. Só faltava a guia subir em cima daquele sofá e começar a pular também. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente tentando não pensar em tantas besteiras ao mesmo tempo.

– Tudo bem – o ruivo disse dando-se por vencido. – Como diria Yusuke: Fazer o quê? Já que querem tanto ir eu levo os dois ao parque.

Botan abriu um grande sorriso enquanto Obi quase fez um furo no sofá de tantos pulos. Kurama revirou os olhos enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

"_Essa noite vai ser longa!", _o ruivo pensou desolado.

O parque não estava montado muito longe do condomínio de Yusuke. Kurama ia andando um pouco mais a frente enquanto Obi e Botan andavam logo atrás tagarelando sobre em quais brinquedos iriam andar primeiro. Kurama pensava na capacidade que Botan tinha de mudar de humor. A alguns momentos atrás estava toda desconfiada e triste pelo que acontecera no elevador e no momento seguinte andava aos pulos e sorria por qualquer coisa.

"_Nós somos diferentes demais!",_ Kurama pensou dando uma breve olhada para trás.

Quando chegaram no parque, Botan e Obi saíram correndo para ver quem teria o direito de escolher em qual brinquedo iriam brincar primeiro. Logicamente os dois não chegaram a um acordo e Obi desatou a correr de um lado para outro.

Kurama sentou-se em um banco e ficou observando Botan ir de um lado para o outro atrás do menino. Queria que aquilo terminasse logo. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Botan dos seus pensamentos, mas o que fazer? Parecia que quanto mais tentava mais e mais Botan povoava seus pensamentos. Diziam que um amor curava outro, talvez se olhasse ao seu redor encontraria alguém que fosse mais parecido com ele.

– 'Tô com fome! – Obi exclamou aparecendo na frente de Kurama que precisou se controlar para não reclamar com o menino. Afinal de contas Obi era apenas uma criança.

– E o que você quer? – Kurama perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Algodão doce, pipoca e churros – Obi disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Quase nada – Kurama disse balançando a cabeça levemente. Mas comprou tudo o que o menino queria.

Enquanto ele se distraia com a comida Kurama se aproximou de Botan que observava as crianças brincarem no carrossel.

– Parecem estar felizes – Botan disse sorrindo.

– Você também parece estar contente – Kurama murmurou pensativo.

– Às vezes as aparências enganam – Botan falou lentamente.

– Desculpe-me – Kurama falou fazendo com que Botan o fitasse sem entender.

– Pelo que? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Por ter brigado com você por causa do café – Kurama disse sem conter uma careta ao lembra-se do gosto ruim que a bebida tinha. – E por ter dito que você é uma criança.

– Ah, é isso – Botan disse levemente corada. – Acho que dá pra imaginar quem deve ter mexido no café quando eu não estava prestando atenção.

– Obi é bem filho do Yusuke mesmo – Kurama disse sorrindo.

– E sobre a outra coisa... – Botan começou a falar, mas parou ao ouvir um berro de Obi.

Os dois se viraram para o menino e viram que ele havia, sabe-se lá como, entrado sozinho na montanha russa e o brinquedo acabara de entrar em movimento. Botan levou as mãos à boca olhando para os diversos "loppings" que o brinquedo tinha.

– Botan! – Kurama exclamou puxando a menina. – Você tem que tirar o Obi... – o ruivo parou de falar ao ver notar que praticamente todas as pessoas ao redor dos dois pararam o que faziam e olharam para o casal. Kurama deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto Botan abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Sabia que o nome desse menino ainda ia me fazer passar por uma coisa dessas... – ele resmungou emburrado.

– O que você quer que eu faça pra tirar o Obi de lá? – Botan murmurou ainda encarando o chão.

– Não dá pra fazer nada – Kurama respondeu balançando os ombros. – Há muitas pessoas aqui e além do mais a montanha russa é muito rápida, você não pode tentar voar tão perto, pode se machucar. E se Obi subiu lá sozinho pode agüentar uma volta.

– Ele é muito pequeno – Botan disse nervosa. Mas a única coisa que poderiam fazer era esperar volta do brinquedo terminar. Quando terminou Obi desceu do brinquedo meio cambaleante e Botan foi de encontro a ele, e para a surpresa de Kurama, ela o abraçou. – Não me assuste assim!

– Foi divertido! – Obi exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Posso ir de novo?

Botan revirou os olhos murmurando um "não". Kurama sorriu balançando a cabeça. Não passara de um susto, Obi ficaria bem.

Depois da volta na montanha russa, no entanto, Obi ficara cansado. Andava esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

– Escolhe um ultimo brinquedo para voltarmos, Obi – Botan falou passando a mão pela cabeça do menino.

Obi olhou para ela um pouco sonolento e apontou para a roda gigante. Botan olhou para Kurama que fez um leve acesso indicando que poderiam ir. No entanto, logo que subiram no brinquedo Obi se encostou à janela e não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

– Até que fim alguma coisa deu certo! – Kurama disse sorrindo. Botan balançou a cabeça levemente e sentou-se ao lado de Kurama observando as pessoas ficarem pequenininhas lá embaixo. – O que foi? Não se divertiu?

– Sim, apesar do susto que Obi me deu, eu me diverti sim – Botan falou tentando sorrir. – Mas eu acho que a minha estadia aqui já foi de bom tamanho, acho melhor voltar e retomar minha vida como guia espiritual.

– O quê? – Kurama murmurou arregalando os olhos. – Mas você mesma disse que não temos mais problemas!

– Aqui não – Botan disse balançando os ombros levemente. – Mas no Reikai as coisas não são bem assim. Sr. Koenma precisa de minha ajuda, você sabe como ele é atrapalhado – a menina acrescentou rindo um pouco, no entanto, parou ao ver que Kurama não estava reagindo muito bem a noticia. – Mas eu vou voltar sempre que puder para ver os amigos aqui, inclusive você.

– Será que você não entende? – Kurama exclamou exasperado e Botan ficou confusa com o tom com que ele estava falando.

– Não entendo o quê? – Botan disse balançando a cabeça. Kurama a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ela o fitasse.

Kurama respirou fundo enquanto encarava aqueles olhos ametistas que tanto o encantava. Botan o olhava com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

"_Vou ter que me arriscar!", _Kurama pensou sentindo-se um pouco nervoso. Ela acabara de dizer que ele era um **_amigo_**, mas não era isso que queria ser, não era assim que ele queria que ela o visse. Ela iria voltar para o Reikai? Tudo bem, que voltasse, mas ele iria dizer tudo que queria e mesmo aquele não sendo o melhor lugar nem o melhor momento teria uma conversa definitiva com ela.

– Eu não acho que você seja uma criança – Kurama disse sério. – Nem te vejo apenas como uma amiga.

– Eu não estou entendo onde você está querendo chegar – Botan murmurou assustada. Levantou-se e ficou de costas para o ruivo.

Kurama passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto pensava no que fazer. Botan não era boba, com certeza ela havia entendido sim o que ele havia dito, mas se ela queria que Kurama fosse mais direto ele seria. O ruivo levantou e puxou Botan para junto de si. A menina arregalou os olhos e iria falar alguma coisa, mas Kurama foi rápido e a calou com um beijo.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Kurama sentia o mundo girar sob seus pés, e enlaçou a cintura fina e delgada de Botan.Sem pestanejar ele passou a língua nos lábios dela pedindo passagem, e ela parecendo estar assustada e nervosa acabou cedendo e permitiu que Kurama aprofundasse o beijo.

Kurama a apertou mais contra o corpo rezando para aquela roda gigante não voltasse a se mover e para que Obi não resolvesse acordar. Ele sentiu que suas respirações começaram a ficar cada vez mais pesadas à medida que ganhava confiança para deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo dela, ora a cintura, ora as costas, ora o pescoço. Ele estremeceu quando, sem querer, seus dedos roçaram os seios dela.

O ruivo respirou fundo e tentou colocar sua cabeça no lugar, mas ele concluiu que seria impossível quando sentiu as mãos dela adentrarem por baixo da sua blusa e arranhar de leve seu peito. Ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido e fez uma nova investida com a língua. Era bom demais. Algo irreal que nem em seus melhores sonhos ele havia imaginado, aliais, nunca em toda sua vida nenhuma outra mulher havia conseguido fazer com que ele sentisse um turbilhão como o que estava sentido.

Ele desejava ainda tê-la mais próxima de si, mas tentava se lembrar de onde estavam, e que definitivamente não era o melhor lugar para estarem se beijando daquele jeito. Mas Kurama não queria parar, aquele poderia ser o único beijo que ganharia de Botan e o ruivo queria aproveitar cada segundo.

No entanto, Obi remexeu-se na cadeira fazendo com que os dois se separassem rapidamente. Kurama sorriu enquanto Botan o encarava em uma mescla de susto e medo, os lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos enquanto o peito dela subia e descia num compasso rápido, graças à respiração alterada.

– Preciso ser mais direto? – Kurama perguntou ainda com um leve sorriso.

– O quê? – Botan murmurou ainda um pouco "fora de área" e arrancou uma gargalhada do ruivo. – Do que está rindo? – a guia espiritual perguntou emburrada. – Você definitivamente não está normal! Nem de longe parece o Kurama que eu conheço!

– Há momentos em que é necessário mudarmos de atitude – Kurama falou fazendo com que Botan murmurasse um "não fuja do assunto!". O ruivo sorriu, se aproximou dela e deu um beijo em sua testa. Botan ergueu a sobrancelha, já não estava entendendo, depois daquela então. – Você e eu somos totalmente diferentes, mas para que você me entendesse achei que seria melhor agir como você.

– Como eu? – Botan exclamou indignada. – Eu não saio por aí beijando ninguém como você fez! – ela acrescentou cruzando os braços e o fitando irritada.

– Descobri porque me apaixonei por você – Kurama falou sorrindo. Botan arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira. – Eu passei a noite inteira tentando entender como eu posso estar tão apaixonado por você e acho que finalmente conseguir entender – ele continuou observando bem as reações de Botan, ela, no entanto, não conseguia esboçar um movimento sequer. – Não importava o inimigo, você acreditava em nós, nos apoiava, em nenhum momento duvidava que iríamos vencer e acima de tudo sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto que me encorajava. Agi como você, sem medo do que poderia acontecer.

Botan continuava encarando o ruivo ainda como se estivesse diante de um fantasma. Mas depois balançou a cabeça levemente.

– Está enganado – Botan disse encarando o chão. – Me esforço muito para manter a fachada de "menina feliz". Se eu fosse tão corajosa como você acha que eu sou teria dito tudo que sinto por você há muito tempo.

Kurama segurou o queixo dela e a fez levantar a cabeça. Botan ficou confusa ao ver que ele ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não acho que seja fachada. Todos nós temos dúvidas e era mais que normal que você tivesse medo que eu não te aceitasse, assim como eu tinha esse medo – Kurama falou passando os dedos lentamente pelo rosto de Botan que fechou os olhos desejando que ele não parasse. – Pra mim você sempre será a Botan alegre e espirituosa, a menina que é tão diferente de mim, mas igual ao mesmo tempo, a Botan que amo.

Os olhos de Botan encheram-se de lágrimas. Kurama ficou pensando se havia dito algo de errado, mas logo percebeu que não era de tristeza que Botan chorava quando ela o abraçou.

– Eu também – Botan murmurou quase sem voz, mas mesmo sendo em um tom tão baixo Kurama entendeu e sorriu a apertando ainda mais em seus braços. – Nunca esperei que você correspondesse, por isso não falei nada, estava conformada.

– Percebeu que se enganou – Kurama disse afundando as mãos nos cabelos dela, sentindo a maciez destes passarem por entre seus dedos. – Você não vai mais para o Reikai, não é? Se for eu irei atrás – ele acrescentou em um tom de ameaça. Botan riu um pouco e isso fez o coração do ruivo se encher de alegria.

– Não, eu não irei – Botan falou se afastando um pouco para fitá-lo. – Eu iria para tentar esquecer e fugir dos meus sentimentos.

– Mas não tem mais motivos – Kurama disse sério. – E se for...

– Eu sei, eu sei – Botan interrompeu rindo. – Acho que na próxima vez teremos que descer.

– Sim – Kurama disse afastando-se dela e olhando para Obi que aquela altura já estava no décimo quinto sono. – Ainda teremos que enfrentar a fúria de Keiko por causa do "pequeno" incidente na sala.

Botan sorriu balançando levemente a cabeça. Kurama mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Claro que ainda teriam muito que conversar, mas o mais difícil conseguira fazer, e o mais improvável acontecera, em dois corações completamente diferentes havia nascido um amor de intensidade igual.

**FIM**


End file.
